The First Time
by LadyGodiva085
Summary: Parker just made love for the first time, what are the consequences for the team now, and how will Parker ever deal with the emotions. I don't own any of the characters, not exactly like the characters, but this is a big happening, no one like themselves
1. Panic

_(I have no claims on these characters! This is all in my twisted brain, Hope you like it. It's after the Double-Blind Job. ) _

Parker ran for her life, she didn't know what to think. She just left him laying there all naked and sleeping. For the first time she knew she love Hardison more than money and it scared her so much. She ran all the way to the only mother she's ever known. Sophie would know what to do. She hadn't started out in having sex with Hardison. It just happened after this job. She just hated that that girl was hitting on Alec, she never called him that to his face, she broke several bottles each time she saw them together. Sophie told her to tell him her feelings for him, and she tried, but he got the message anyway, she went to his house to just hang out, but as soon as she got to though the door she just attacked him. Kissing him, and he ended up with no close on and doing something she never done before. He had no idea she was a virgin. Now she had a new problem, they were in such a rush they both forgot birth control.

Sophie answered the door to a very upset Parker. Without even missing a beat Parker told her.

"I had sex with Hardison!" Parker then burst into tears. "Please don't tell anyone, if they knew it would kill them. "

"Parker, tell me what happened!" Sophie stated in her clam voice, the one she uses with only Parker and Nate.

Parker spent the next few minutes telling Sophie what happened, and being Parker left out nothing. Parker cried when she got to how nice and gentle Hardison was during the whole time, taking his time, making sure she had gotten her's before finally spilling himself in her. She told Sophie she just left him there asleep and she ran the whole way here.

" Parker, I understand it's your first time with something so emotional, but you have to talk to Hardison about this. It's between you two and you have to get that Plan B birth control, to make sure nothing has happened.

"Do I have to talk to him, I could barely tell him how I felt. Now it's harder!" Parker near hysteria

Sophie had never seen Parker like this. It was so against her character. She really loved Hardison like Sophie loved Nate. But she also knew that it was Hardison's first time as well, and Parker had to hear it for his own lips to believe him.

Just then the phone rang. Sophie answered it and it was Nate with a job, Parker will have to talk about it with Hardison later, but right now someone need help.


	2. What to do?

Chapter 2

Parker could not be found for days and every one was worried about her. She just disappeared, and no one could figure out why. They knew something happened between Hardison and her, but only Sophie knew. Parker was fine for a while but all of a sudden she wasn't herself. Nate asked Sophie to find her and figure out what was wrong.

Sophie found Parker in the park just sitting there in a daze, and although it wasn't strange to see her with a blank stare, the fact that she had tears in her eyes was disturbing. Sophie walked up to her

"Parker what's the matter sweetie?" She asked softly not to frighten her, although Parker didn't frighten easily.

"I did what you said and took the pill and still I got pregnant! What am I going to do? What about the team? Hardison? What do I tell him?" Parker started crying again.

At this point Hardison came up and saw her crying, He stopped for a moment and when they locked eyes he knew what she was crying for.

"How far are you?" He asked softly

"About 2 months." She said

"Oh my god!" Hardison said. "Ok what do want to do? I'll support you no matter what you want to do, even though I think you'll be a great mom and I think you should keep it. We have the money."

"I don't know yet, I just found out today. " She said "I think we should tell the rest of the team, they need to know. Elliot is going to be upset."

Sophie and Hardison noticed that Parker was really upset, and not acting like herself. She was facing this like a normal person and that was very weird for her. They also knew that she was right that the rest of the team had to know, but they also know that the team would be there for her no matter what. That they were all family. Forever.


	3. The Decision

Chapter 3

The team met up to dices the upcoming "problem". The team decides to allow Parker and Hardison decide, but they could not stop auguring, finally Elliot stepped in and played the peace maker.

"Hardison, it is Parker's decision, but at the same time Parker it's his baby too, and he should have a say,"

"Thank you Elliot." Hardison said, glad that he was going to be included in the decision.

"Elliot I cannot have this baby, I'm a thief, how am I supposed to help the team if I can't fit in the air vents or repel off buildings. How am I supposed to tell me baby, I love you honey, but mommy and daddy have to go to jail for stealing something, or worse, hi honey how was school, by the way daddy is dead because he stole something from a bad man, and the bad man caught him? No it's better this way, if you can agree Hardison, this is not the time" Parker said pacing the floor of the new office, in Nate's condo.

Parker finally had enough of the talking and ran away, too afraid of her emotions, too afraid of this little person already growing inside her. Part her and part Hardison.

"_What should I do?" _ She thought as she ran, for the seconded time in 2 months. _"This can't be happening, I want this baby, but I can't let it turn out like me!" _

Parker ran to the park, and sat down on the bench, letting the cool air into her lungs, she knew that this was going to happen, but she was going to let the baby live with Sophie and Nate, that would help them be together finally too. She called Hardison and told him to meet her at the park at the water fountain next to the south gate. Now she just had to convince Sophie and Nate.


End file.
